Torn
by lala
Summary: Hermione has a secret admirer....Harry and Hermi sitting in a tree!....Hermione is torn between two guys? Who will she pick? Ps: Remember to R/R and tell me who u want Herm to end up with!
1. You!?

Hi everyone!!!!!!!!!!!1 Weeeeeeeeeeeeee! My first fanfic...I dont think it totally sucks, so don't be to hard on me! ^_~ As you may know, I'm Princess Luna's sissie! Actually her older, prettier, (yada yada the list goes on 4ever! hehe) twin sissie. I kinda got into writing (again) because of her. So enjoy my ittie bittie story! And pretty pleaz with sugar on top review....  
  
Luv ya Lotz!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Secret Admirer  
  
A 16 year old Hermione made her way along the Hogwarts grounds. Where was he? She had received a note earlier asking her to meet a "secret admirer" by the lake a half hour ago. The person was no where to be seen. So Hermione, deciding to wait a bit longer, sat down on a rock by the edge of the lake. She stared out at the mid-december sky. It was starting to snow lightly as Hermione pulled her cloak closer to her. Her sixth year at Hogwarts had turned out to be a normal year. Which was surprising since one of her best friends was the famous Harry Potter. But this year seemed to pass by with nothing out of the ordinary occuring. Not that Hermione minded, she really wanted some peace and quiet after the triumphent battle against Voldemort at the end of her 5th year.  
  
Just as Hermione stood up to leave, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She spun around and made out a figure approaching her through the night.  
  
"Hermione?" came a voice just slightly above a whisper.  
  
"I'm right here...are you the one that sent the note?" asked Hermione trying to recognise the voice.  
  
"That's me." the teenaged boy took out his wand and whispered, "Lumos." to reveal his face. Hermione gasped. Draco Malfoy was standing right in front of her.  
  
"YOU!" yelled Hermione a bit heart broken. She had been expecting someone who trully liked her. Not someone who was playing a cruel joke on her.  
  
"What, not happy to see your secret admirer?" asked Draco as he leaned up against a tree, a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
"Malfoy, whatever your trying to pull here wont work on me. I'm leaving." said Hermione brushing past Draco. But he didn't let her get very far. Just as she past him, Draco grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her around so she was against the tree and he was in front of her.  
  
"I dont think so Granger." said Draco inching closer and closer to Hermione.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing, Malfoy?!" said Hermione trying to stay calm.  
  
"Tisk, Tisk Granger. Watch your language." replied Draco with a smile. "You've grown into quite a knock out over the summer..." He was right. Hermione had let's just say, "grown up" and was just as pretty as the next girl. "at first I couldn't believe it was the same know-it-all goody two shoes. Anyway, let's see what we can do about this." Draco was so close to her that Hermione could feel his cold breath on her face.  
  
"You wouldn't dare lay a finger on me. You know what I'm capable of doing." said Hermione gaining confidence with every word she spoke.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I'M capable of Granger. And, well, I know for a fact your wand isn't with you right now." whispered Draco pushing Hermione up against the tree with one hand so she couldn't move. Hermione was suddenly struck with the terror that had not yet effected her. He could do anything he wanted to her right now and she wouldn't be able to stop him.  
  
"Let me go, Malfoy. Just let me go." was all Hermione could manage to say. Draco's smirk just widened and he took his free hand and ran it over Hermione's lips.  
  
"Come now, you want to leave already?" he whispered into her ear and then bent down to kiss her. But before he could do this, Hermione pushed her face to one side.  
  
"Malfoy, just let me go!" said Hermione trying to yell. But she was surprised to see her voice came out to a soft murmer. Draco said nothing. Just took his hand and pulled her face towards him and kissed her possesivley. When he finally broke away from her, Hermione was gasping for air.  
  
'How dare he kiss me! That no good asshole!' was all that Hermione could think.  
  
"So," said Draco interrupting Hermione's thoughts, "How was that? Now you can see that I am your secret admirer." stated Draco amusingly. He loosened his grip on Hermione and let her past him.  
  
"You asshole! How dare you! You won't get away with this." Draco cut her off...  
  
"No you don't get it do you Granger? I will get away with this. Because if you even dared to tell anyone, even Weasel or Potty, you'd, ahem, let's just say disappear before they could do anything about it." said Draco turning to face Hermione. He was amused to see a look of sheer terror in Hermione's eyes, even if she tried to sound brave.  
  
"and now if you would excuse me, I must be going." said Draco brushing past Hermione. "Oh yeah, this isn't the last you'll see of me Hermi." said Draco over his shoulder.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Yay! First Chapter is finished! Please Remember to review! It only takes a few minutes! hehe....I sound like one of those annoying commercials....lol....buh byez! 


	2. Flirting

A/N: Second Chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Footsteps  
  
Hermione rushed threw the halls and to her dorm. When she walked through the portrait hole she saw Harry sitting by the fire. He turned around at the sound of the portrait hole opening.  
  
"Hermione! Where have..." Harry stopped abrumptly when he saw Hermione was in tears. "What happened? Are you ok?" He continued rushing over to her.  
  
"H-He....b-by the l-l-ake!" Hermione choked inbetween sobs.  
  
"Hermi, what are you talking about? Here, sit down." said Harry bewildered ushering Hermione onto the sofa, "Now, tell me what happened." Hermione looked up at Harry. Should she tell him? But what about what Draco said. Would he seriously...  
  
"Harry, I don't know if I should tell you. I can't." Hermione said staring down into her lap, not wanting to look at Harry.  
  
"If there's something that happened to you, I have to know." said Harry surprised she wouldn't tell him.  
  
"Well, there's nothing like that that happened, ok Harry?" said Hermione trying to act angry.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Hermi. You were crying. Now, seriously what happened?" said Harry getting annoyed.  
  
"Harry, I told you it's nothing! Now I'm going to bed." said Hermione getting up from the couch and rushing to the girls dorms.  
  
Hermione burst through the doors and fell onto her bed. What was she going to do? Should she tell Harry and Ron? Were the questions swimming through her head. But she fell asleep to quickly to think of any answers.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Hermione woke to the sound of a slamming door. She looked around and saw the dorm was empty. Today was Saturday, so she didn't have to worry about classes. She quickly got dressed and made her way down to the common room. There was no one around. They must all already be at breakfast, she thought. She walked through the portrait hole and down the corridor. As she was rushing down a flight of stairs, she finally remembered what had happened yesterday. Malfoy had assaulted and threatened her, but she just decided to avoid him and stay with her friends. She quickly ran down the last flight of stairs and into the Great Hall. Surely enough, there was everyone, including Harry and Ron, sitting at her house table. Hermione walked to the table and sat in the vacant seat next to Ron and across from Harry.  
  
Harry look up to see Hermione and acknowledged her with a nod and went back to talking to Seamus about the upcoming Yule Ball. Ron turned to Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Herm. Harry told me about last night. What happened?" asked Ron in a concerned whisper.  
  
"As I told him, nothing really important. I was just a bit shook up. I umm, was at the library and had dozed off and had a nightmare. That's all." replied Hermione uneasily. She really wasn't used to lying to Ron and Harry (she could tell he was listening to every word that left her mouth).  
  
"Oh come on Herm, you wouldn't be crying after a nightmare. And what were you saying about the lake? Why don't you tell me the truth?" said Ron a little agitated.  
  
"I told you the truth. So if you don't believe me, then I better go." said Hermione furiously getting up and exiting the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Hermione walked down the street in Hogsmeade later that day. She entered the Three Broomsticks and sighed. Where was she going to sit? The place was packed. She couldn't sit by Harry and Ron after this morning's "performance", even though there was an empty seat at their table. And there was no other seat left, except at the counter by a group of Slytherins. And of course who else would the seat be next to? Malfoy. Hermione decided to quickly walk over to the counter, get a butter beer, and take it outside. Malfoy wouldn't do anything to ruin his rep in front of some Slytherins, so Hermione decided it was safe for just a few minutes. Hermione walked over to the counter and sat down on the chair.  
  
"Well, well, well, who has come to grace our presence? A little no good mudblood Gryffindor know-it-all." said Pancy Parkinson as Hermione sat down. Draco turned his head and saw it was Hermione that was sitting in front of him.  
  
"What do we have here, Granger? Away from her little boyfriends?" said Malfoy with a smirk and a quick wink at Hermione.  
  
"Stuff it Malfoy, I just need a butterbeer and I'm leaving." snapped Hermione.  
  
"What do I care what you do?" said Malfoy turning back to Pansy. Hermione picked up her butterbeer off the counter and left the Three Broomsticks. She found a free bench outside and decided to sit and read. Even though it was freezing outside, it was better than having to put up with Malfoy, or even Harry and Ron cross examining her. Hermione had just opened her book when she heard footsteps stop abruptly behind her.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Yippee! Second Chapter is done! Did ya like it? huh? huh? huh? Whoa...I can be annoying! *teehee* Well I really hope u liked that chapter! Please review on ur way out! ^_~  
  
*muah!* 


End file.
